


自投罗网

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 不存在事后温存，温存都是留给情侣的。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	自投罗网

-

卧室内充斥着情爱的味道，床上交叠着两个身影，不时传来低闷的喘息，粘腻的水声同肉体间的拍击混杂在一起，让人听了脸红，但床上趴着的那位始终没施舍更多动静，就连那为数不多的一两句呻吟都是迫不得已才从嘴边漏出来的，仿佛耻于这场情事。

完事儿了，李鹤东先去洗澡。今天是在谢金家里做的，也不是第一次了，不至于找不到浴室。谢金摘下套子打个结扔进垃圾桶，坐在床上看人背影消失在门口。

不存在事后温存，温存都是留给情侣的。

-

谢金和李鹤东是炮友，长期炮友。

最先提出来的是谢金。说起来可能有些尴尬，那天他正巧撞见李鹤东在厕所自慰，其实也没直接看见，李鹤东好歹上了锁，但一打开门外面就等着自个儿搭档，眼神来回一交流，总之先拉进隔间来了一炮，从此一发不可收拾。

李鹤东说自己有瘾，性瘾，或者叫性强迫症，他有去看那什么心理医生，但医生只能给点建议，具体治疗情况还得看自己。他也不清楚为什么会得上，也没个具体的事由，等回过神来已经患上了。

瘾来得快，去得也快，发泄完就好，像个没事人，但不能憋着，痒会像无数蚂蚁顺着脚跟往上爬，一直爬到脑门，又沿着血管淌下，鼓胀在脐下二两肉上。李鹤东难受这罪，但他不太愿意找人，一是没这么多工夫泡在外边，二是……他就是不愿意，说不上个为什么。

谢金是个例外，在知道了他这点儿事后，谢金竟一本正经地提议长期合作，说是陪他治病，一开始李鹤东还有些顾虑，毕竟是朝夕相处的搭档，在这之前也是有好几年交情的朋友，这突然又多了层关系，相处起来还挺别扭，不过，李鹤东摸着良心不得不说一句，谢金不管是活还是活儿都确实好，他也乐意和人做，过了心里那道坎后愈发放肆，谢金陪着他一块儿放肆。

倒三正在台上表演，李鹤东拉着人要帮忙。时间还算充裕，但也不好做全套的，谢金跟着人进了厕所，想着用手帮他，幸好还没换大褂，难收拾。

今天不知怎么的，撸了好久还没卸劲，眼瞧着时间不太够了，李鹤东推人肩膀催促：“您快着点儿，还没换衣服呐。”

“我给口出来吧。”说着嘴就往下走。

嗓子金贵，等会儿还要唱，还没蹭到龟头呢，就又被人推起来。时间确实紧张，想着多给点儿刺激快点射出来完事，谢金撩起人衣摆，头就往里钻。舔上乳尖时，李鹤东往后躲了下，一直贴上墙壁，无处可躲，谢金的舌尖绕着那一点打转，粗粝的舌苔刮过顶端，又顶着小孔想往里钻，末了含住小粒猛地一嘬，李鹤东被激得打一哆嗦。

“你再给我吸通了。”嘴上还犟着，手却不自主地扶上人后脑勺，想要贴近更多的刺激。

谢金轻笑一声没去理他，继续为人民服务，手在下体的动作越发迅速，前液沾湿了整根柱身，连着在上面运动的手掌也亮晶晶的，终于，在将将咬上另一侧乳首时，李鹤东射了。

”呼……“

没玩得太大，两人简单收拾收拾，换了衣服上台鞠躬。

那天晚上谢金直盯着人胸口耕耘，像条粘人的大金毛，李鹤东怎么推都推不开。谢金没告诉他，回来路上刷超话，看到有小姑娘拍到搭档胸口突起了，谢金翻看评论里嗷嗷叫的各路发言，心里不知为何堵着口气，大褂还是太薄，下次临登台前不咬了，这种小细节，还是得留到床上一人慢慢欣赏才好。

-

他们从不接吻，李鹤东甚至对此有点抵触，头一次谢金凑过去被推开，只当他害羞，但推开次数多了，那就别再自讨没趣了。而且吧，李鹤东不愿在床上被人看着，房间的灯常关着，窗帘更是不可能拉开，就算摘了人眼镜，他还是要拿手臂遮着脸，谢金问过他为什么，被打着哈哈敷衍过去，还是那句话，别自讨没趣。

李鹤东床上动静不多，倒是谢金，有些话痨，他似乎十分在意对方的感受，才伸进两根手指就问他难不难受，李鹤东懒得搭理他，多余的关心压不住心里那股邪火，只有等人扶着物件捅进来才能浇灭，这时候了谢金还是不闭嘴，气息吹在耳边说他里面好暖好紧好舒服，臊得人脸颊发烫。

一般来说，李鹤东是推不动谢金的，毕竟那么大个子不是白长的，只能任着他说荤话，自己别过脸避免对视，不然这人肯定更来劲。摘了眼镜本该视线模糊找不到焦点，李鹤东却总能从谢金眼里看到光，还有自己高潮时那副骚样的倒影，于是他只能闭上眼，用手臂遮挡谢金的视线。

闷沉的喘息是李鹤东能给出最多的反馈了，偶尔还有一两句让谢金闭嘴的抱怨。他们并不是天天上床，有时候用手指泄了火就好了，做全套的机会当然也不少，谢金粗且长，每次都能顶很深，但这人不止硬件条件好，床上技术也是一顶一的。他知道李鹤东喜欢被怎样操，那些能让人愉悦燥热的地方，谢金也是了如指掌。即使如此，想让李鹤东叫出声，不容易。

当然了，事情总有例外，对谢金来说，那一晚回味无穷。

李鹤东晚上跟朋友出去喝了个烂醉，没接着续摊，倒是踉跄着步子晃荡到谢金家门口，也不摁门铃，哐哐哐的直砸门，谢金被这声响吵醒，带上眼镜顶着个鸡窝头去开门，迎接来一个满身酒气的李鹤东。

询问的话还没说出口，就被拽着衣领撞上嘴唇，李鹤东吻得毫无章法，与其说是接吻，倒不如说在撕咬，眼镜架在鼻梁上压得生疼，嘴唇被咬得也好不到哪儿去，谢金想先跟人分开，却被更热情地迎上来。

“别废话，快操我。”这大概是今晚李鹤东说的唯一一句整话。

两人几乎扭打着移动，直到磕上沙发才停止，谢金本以为他们要在沙发上来一炮，没想到被人按着躺倒在地。只有松紧带的睡裤极容易被扒下，倒是李鹤东那条牛仔裤脱了老半天，酒鬼的手本就没有准头，一颗纽扣而已解得像道数学难题，李鹤东憋得难受只能隔着裤子去蹭谢金大腿，隔靴搔痒又怎能止渴，和纽扣较劲的手越发粗暴，最后还得谢金帮他脱了裤子。

下身终于都光溜着了，李鹤东随便扩张两下就算完事，扶着谢金早已硬挺的阴茎直直地坐下去，吓得谢金赶紧托住人屁股。

“你要不要命了！”

谢金不知道这人在急些什么，把人箍在怀里又重新扩张了一遍，期间李鹤东埋在他颈窝啃咬，仿佛野兽进食般，明天一准留印子。但现在顾不得许多，谢金自己胀得也难受，看人差不多适应了便松手任他动作。

龟头擦过前列腺顶向更深处，顶破了拦截欲望的堤坝，李鹤东仰起头露出脖颈，凑到谢金嘴边任他亲吻，自己则扶着人肩膀摆动腰肢。骑乘的体位进得够深，谢金随着他的节奏不时挺弄，快乐攀上更高一层。

“啊，啊……你……”

呻吟再也藏不住了，过去的所有伪装全部功亏一篑，一波波快感潮水般拍打着他，难得外露的情感如泄洪席卷而来，只要开口就会有淫荡的叫声跑出来，李鹤东想闭上嘴，但迭起的快感使他缺氧，只能大张着嘴喘气。

“谢……嗯，金……啊啊……”

谢金格外安静，难得没有说话，戴着眼镜终于可以把人看个清明，客厅里只有李鹤东的呻吟，就连臀肉拍打的声响也被盖过去。两人一直没换体位，李鹤东像是铁了心要骑他一晚上，谢金奉陪到底。

这是李鹤东叫得最浪的一次。

等李鹤东醒来已是下午，万幸，这天休假。谢金躺在另一侧依旧熟睡，难得没有早起。被子没盖严实，一小块胸口露在外面，玫红色点在各处，可见昨夜的疯狂，再看自己身上，半斤八两。

要说全忘了，那肯定是骗人的，记忆描绘着春色，断断续续，李鹤东只怕自己病情转移，不再沉迷性爱，却对谢金上瘾。

-

谢金觉得自己也病了，病得不轻，在并不特殊的某日突然想到，他们可太适合拥抱了，当两人相拥时李鹤东可以正好靠在他肩膀上，发旋会擦过他的侧脸，适合交换一个吻，从背后抱过来的话他一定可以正好包裹住李鹤东，他们可以贴得很近，可惜为数不多的几次拥抱都是面对面的。

在并不特殊的某晚谢金付诸实践，没等到回家直接开了房，难得由他提出上床请求，李鹤东必定配合，本以为会和往常一样进行，谢金却在他关好门后从背后拥上来，两人贴得极紧，李鹤东被压在门板上透不过气，这样难受的姿势一直保持到谢金脱下他内裤。滚烫的物件抵在他后腰蓄势待发，李鹤东还有心思去想至少今天不会被人看到表情。

他很快就没工夫思考了。谢金勾住了他小腿，失去平衡，两人沿着房门滑落，双腿被身后这人的膝盖顶开，无法并拢，李鹤东只能依靠门与谢金的胸口保持姿势。阳物早已勃起，正随着身后动作不时擦过门板，李鹤东还想伸手扶一把，却被捉住手腕，抵在洞口的玩意儿不带任何缓冲，直捣黄龙。

受困于这莫名的姿势，李鹤东根本无法挣脱桎梏，激烈的操干频率让他腿软，谢金顶得好深，本以为是极限了，又随着重力跌落冲向更深处，李鹤东明明什么都没做，却又像在极力配合谢金动作，他甚至怀疑自己被干通了，肚子涨得难受，但他并没有出声叫停，粗暴的性爱激起他内心原始的兽欲，谢金干得他又疼又爽，快感直逼头顶，突破肉体的距离，如此契合，此刻他们是完整的。

-

他们可太适合在一起了。

这念头刚生出来就被谢金扼杀在摇篮里，他没精力去揣测李鹤东的想法，也没勇气直白地提问。现在两人的关系正合适，性生活充实快乐，就算李鹤东总一副逃避退缩的模样，身体在床上诚实的反应告诉谢金，他是享受和自己做爱的，性以外的关系，他们也是亲密默契的搭档，共吃共住，风雨同舟。不必冒着未知风险更进一步。

李鹤东需要他，这点认知让谢金内心愉悦，或许这看起来像是他单方面的捆绑，但他也需要李鹤东，不只是同事、搭档、朋友，或炮友，谢金需要李鹤东。错综复杂的奇妙关系填补他的残缺，是最后一片拼图，是不可或缺的存在。

他一定是生病了，可能被传染了，谢金不知道心理疾病还能性传播，但他确实对李鹤东上了瘾头。初尝是蜜，但那只是粗劣的障眼法，李鹤东必须是毒药，专属谢金的毒药，是他甜蜜的痛苦，是麻痹神经的良药，但就算早已认识到其中危险，他也饮鸩止渴，甘之若饴。

不清不楚不明不白，这样的关系持续着，没有人多言一句，没有人多迈一步，他们相互沉溺，相互逃避，似鱼入丝网，似鸟入樊笼。

-END-


End file.
